videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Géneros de videojuegos
250px|right|thumb|none Los géneros de videojuegos son las categorías que se utilizan para clasificar y organizar a los videojuegos por elementos clave de su jugabilidad, tales como la forma de juego, los controles y el objetivo. A diferencia de otros medios como la literatura o el cine, los géneros de los videojuegos no toman en cuenta aspectos relacionados al argumento o la temática situacional de las historias presentadas. La clasificación por géneros es un sistema que se basa en las coincidencias que existen entre distintos videojuegos por su jugabilidad básica y se ha ido formando a medida que fueron surgiendo numerosos juegos con características en común que permitían agruparlos. De esta manera, los videojuegos con una forma de juego parecida constituyen géneros que se pueden dividir nuevamente en subgéneros cada vez mas específicos. Un videojuego no necesariamente debe pertenecer a un único género, muchos títulos presentan elementos combinados de dos o más géneros distintos, en estos casos se considera al género que predomina para categorizarlo. La clasificación por géneros presenta muchos inconvenientes, principalmente porque cada medio especializado (sitio de Internet, revista, programa) asume un criterio distinto para organizar las categorías debido a que no existe un sistema unificado. Otra dificultad es que muchos géneros surgen por la denominación popular de manera que se crean categorías muy ambiguas o abarcativas que coinciden o chocan con otras (como "juego de naves", "juego de peleas callejeras", "hack'n slash", "juego de guerra", "multijugador masivo") y que son nombres comúnmente mencionados pero pueden agrupar a juegos sumamente distintos. De todas maneras, existe un consenso general para identificar a un juego como parte de un género, debido a que la mayoría de los títulos comerciales se diseñan en base a los géneros más populares existentes. Los principales géneros de videojuegos son: Géneros basados en la acción en tiempo real Estos géneros suelen ser agrupados dentro del macrogénero conocido como "Juegos de acción". En ellos, el jugador generalmente debe controlar a un personaje, vehículo u objeto en tiempo real usando el mando para moverlo dentro de un escenario, el objetivo es tradicionalmente llegar hasta una meta, encontrar objetos, ganar puntos, derrotar a los enemigos o una combinación de estos. Arcade Llamados así porque mantienen los principios de los antiguos juegos de Arcade, basados en el entretenimiento inmediato y una jugabilidad sencilla y adictiva. Su presencia está muy extendida en los sistemas móviles. Estos videojuegos presentan controles muy simples, niveles de corta duración y los objetivos son fáciles de comprender al instante. Se caracterizan por tener una gran cantidad de niveles cortos en donde la dificultad va aumentando rápidamente al progresar. :Principales subgéneros: *'Rompebloques': Género que deriva del videojuego Breakout. El jugador manipula una paleta que sólo puede moverse a los lados y debe usarla para golpear una pelota que va rompiendo los bloques que forman el nivel. El objetivo es destruir todos los bloques y evitar que la pelota se vaya fuera del área de juego. Ejemplos: Breakout, Arkanoid, Kirby's Block Ball. *'Laberinto': Incluye a los videojuegos con escenarios en forma de laberinto, en donde las paredes marcan los límites del área de juego. Es muy común que estos juegos contengan elementos de persecución en donde el personaje debe escapar de los enemigos y en muchos casos no puede atacarlos. Ejemplos: Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Mappy, Devil World. *'Velocidad': En esta clase de juegos, el jugador controla a un personaje o vehículo que avanza a gran velocidad sin posibilidad de detenerse. El objetivo es generalmente recorrer un escenario evitando obstáculos y enemigos, muchos incluyen formas de ataque como disparar proyectiles a los enemigos. Ejemplos: Antartic Adventure, Kid Klown in Crazy Chase, The 3-D Battles of World Runner, Paperboy. *'Camino de obstáculos': Género muy parecido al de plataformas pero con un control mucho más reducido sobre el personaje. El objetivo es conducir a un objeto a través de un escenario, tratando de no colisionar con los obstáculos y teniendo un límite de tiempo para llegar a la meta. Ejemplos:Marble Madness, Super Monkey Ball, Cameltry, Kuru Kuru Kururin. Arkanoid.png|Rompebloques Caterpillar Pac-Man.png|Laberinto Antartic Adventure.png|Velocidad Marble Madness.png|Camino de obstáculos Plataformas Un género muy popular en donde la principal misión consiste en conducir a un personaje dentro de un escenario que presenta numerosas dificultades, incluyendo obstáculos, precipicios o enemigos; con la finalidad de alcanzar una meta. La característica que unifica a este género es la presencia de la función de saltar. :Principales subgéneros: *'Comical action': Estos son juegos que generalmente presentan escenarios de pantalla fija en donde el jugador se mueve dentro un nivel cerrado con varias plataformas y debe derrotar a todos los enemigos para poder avanzar a la siguiente fase. En este género se incluyen a muchos de los antiguos juegos de plataformas de Arcade. Ejemplos: Bubble Bobble, Snow Bros., Tumble Pop. *'Plataformas con vista lateral': Son juegos de plataformas en donde el jugador tiene un punto de vista lateral del escenario y que restringe al personaje a un movimiento bidimensional, avanzando hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha. Ejemplos: Donkey Kong, Super Mario Bros., Adventure Island, Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Plataformas 3D': Una evolución de los plataformas de vista lateral. Los primeros juegos de este género presentaban gráficos en 2D con una perspectiva isométrica para permitir al jugador mover a su personaje en un entorno tridimensional hacia todas las direcciones. Ejemplos: Fairlight, Sonic 3D Blast, Batman (1986). Con la mejora de la capacidad gráfica de las consolas se pudieron construir verdaderos mundos tridimensionales a partir de gráficos poligonales. Estos permiten una gran libertad de movimientos del personaje, la posibilidad de ajustar el ángulo de la cámara y el recorrido de enormes escenarios en un mundo abierto o siguiendo un camino restringido. Ejemplos: Super Mario 64, Crash Bandicoot, Super Mario Galaxy, Sonic Adventure. Bubble Booble.png|Comical action Mariobros.png|Plataformas 2D Super Mario 64.png|Plataformas 3D Disparos Los videojuegos de disparos son aquellos en los que el jugador asume el rol de una persona, vehículo o nave y el objetivo principal es atacar a objetivos diversos disparándoles proyectiles. :Principales subgéneros: *'Shoot 'em up': En los juegos de este tipo, el jugador controla a un personaje o vehículo de combate que puede disparar ráfagas generalmente ilimitadas de proyectiles a todos los enemigos que salen en pantalla para destruirlos. Suelen usar un plano en dos dimensiones y se los divide en dos grandes grupos según la perspectiva de la cámara: los de vista cenital (19XX (saga), Centipede, Galaxian) y los de vista lateral (Gradius, Thunder Force IV, Forgotten Worlds). *'Correr y disparar': Este clase de juegos combina los elementos de los Shoot 'em up con los juegos de plataformas. El jugador controla a un personaje que puede caminar y saltar a lo largo del escenario mientras dispara frenéticamente a todos los enemigos que van apareciendo. Ejemplos: Contra, Metal Slug, Heavy Barrel. *'Rail Shooter': Estos videojuegos siguen la premisa de los Shoot 'em up, con la gran diferencia de que la pantalla muestra al jugador visto desde atrás, teniendo una vista panorámica del área de juego. Se caracteriza por tener un recorrido preestablecido, el jugador solo puede mover al personaje a lo largo de la pantalla mientras este avanza automáticamente. Ejemplos: Sky Destroyer, Star Fox, Sin and Punishment: Hoshi no Keishosha, Panorama Cotton. *'Galería de tiro': Este género presenta a toda la pantalla como el área a disparar y a los objetos o enemigos que se mueven dentro de ella como los blancos. Muchos videojuegos de este género suelen incluir un dispositivo con forma de arma de fuego para que el jugador pueda apuntar y disparar hacia la pantalla, o de lo contrario, utilizan un cursor que funciona como la mirilla del arma. Ejemplos: Duck Hunt, Virtua Cop, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Cabal *'Disparos en primera persona': Es un género de disparos en 3D en donde la acción se desarrolla desde la perspectiva del personaje protagonista sea humano u otro tipo. El objetivo es recorrer un escenario laberíntico repleto de enemigos, tratando de cumplir un objetivo que por lo general es llegar a una meta o vencer a un jefe. Algunos juegos dentro de este género permiten cambiar la perspectiva a tercera persona viéndose la espalda del protagonista. Ejemplos: Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, Half-Life, Quake *'Disparos en tercera persona': Es un género de disparos en 3D en donde la cámara muestra al jugador de espaldas mientras recorre el escenario y ataca a los enemigos. Se diferencian de los de 1º persona por tener una mayor movilidad del personaje, combinando por lo general elementos de otros géneros como las plataformas, las aventuras o el sigilo. Ejemplos: Tomb Raider, Max Payne, Jet Force Gemini. Gradius advance.png|Shoot 'em up Starfox.png|Rail Shooter Metal Slug cap.png|Correr y disparar T2 Arcade.png|Galería de tiro Doom.png|Disparos en primera persona Tomb Raider 2.png|Disparos en tercera persona Peleas Los videojuegos de pelea o lucha son todos aquellos que incluyen combates directos entre personajes, usando los puños o armas. El objetivo es siempre atacar al rival hasta lograr vencerlo. En este género no se incluyen a aquellos juegos que representan deportes de combate como el boxeo ya que sus principios son distintos. :Principales subgéneros: *'Lucha versus': Juego de lucha mas tradicional que presenta combates cerrados, casi siempre entre dos personajes, que aparecen enfrentados cara a cara en tiempo real. El objetivo es golpear al rival múltiples veces para ir agotando su barra de energía, cuando esta se acaba el personaje cae derrotado. Se caracterizan por tener una interacción nula o escasa con el escenario. Ejemplos: Street Fighter II, Tekken, Samurai Showdown, Mortal Kombat. *'Lucha con plataformas': Juego de lucha que presenta combates entre dos o más personajes y que se desarrollan en escenarios más elaborados, en donde los competidores pueden moverse libremente, y usar los elementos y objetos presentes como parte de su estrategia. Ejemplos: Power Stone 2, Super Smash Bros. *'Beat 'em up': Estos juegos consisten en controlar a un personaje y comenzar a avanzar a lo largo de un escenario derrotando a todos los enemigos que van apareciendo. Los escenarios se caracterizan por ser muy planos y lineales, presentando pocos o ningún elemento de plataformas. Muchos Beat 'em ups permiten a dos o mas jugadores jugar en forma cooperativa para hacer frente a los enemigos. Ejemplos: Double Dragon, Spartan X, Final Fight, Streets of Rage. *'Combate por turnos': Un estilo de lucha poco convencional similar a los combates de RPGs en donde los competidores deben escoger un único movimiento por cada turno (atacar, esquivar, usar un especial). Además influyen los factores estadísticos como la fuerza, la velocidad o la defensa y también el azar. Ejemplos: Yuu Yuu Hakusho (SNES), Pokemon Stadium, Kishin Douji Zenki: Denei Raibu. Street Fighter II.png|Lucha versus Super Smash Bros Brawl.png|Lucha Free-for-All Final Fight.png|Beat 'em up Yuu Yuu Hakusho SNES.png|Combate por turnos Géneros basados en el desarrollo argumental y la exploración Los llamados juegos de aventura son un macrogénero que agrupa a los videojuegos que están basados primordialmente en el relato de una historia y que se desarrollan mediante la exploración de un mundo abierto al jugador, que le permite la toma de decisiones y que lo enfrenta a desafíos que debe resolver principalmente utilizando el ingenio y el conocimiento de las reglas del juego. Aventura conversacional Son los mas antiguos juegos de aventura que fueron muy populares en los primeros ordenadores personales, debido a las limitaciones de la tecnología, estos juegos estaban construidos únicamente por textos. Aunque eventualmente se agregaron imágenes, estas no influyen en la forma de juego y son meramente ilustrativas. La situación se le presenta al jugador mediante relatos, como si estuviera leyendo una historia, y tiene la posibilidad de interactuar con el juego y avanzar en la trama insertando comandos con el teclado. Ejemplos: Colossal Cave Adventure, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Zork I :Principales subgéneros: *'Novela visual': Las novelas visuales son un tipo de videojuegos para ordenadores muy prolíficos en Japón que se desarrollan completamente mediante textos que relatan la historia y los diálogos de los personajes y que van acompañados por imágenes con una estética muy característica del animé para adolescentes. Ofrecen por lo general un grado muy bajo de interacción, el jugador se limita sólo a escoger opciones que pueden afectar el desarrollo de la historia y conseguirle eventos especiales y finales alternativos. Ejemplos: Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life, Doukyuusei, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Iron Maiden. Aventura gráfica Este género marca una evolución de los juegos de aventura, al introducir gráficos que acompañaban a los textos para lograr una interfaz más amistosa para el jugador. A medida que las aventuras gráficas fueron evolucionando, se le fueron agregando más elementos de acción como la posibilidad de caminar y mover al personaje dentro de un mundo en tiempo real, en lugar de solamente escoger opciones para hacerlo avanzar. :Principales subgéneros: *'Point-and-click': Un estilo de aventura gráfica diseñado en base al uso del mouse para jugar. Los jugadores aquí controlan un cursor con el que pueden escoger una variedad de opciones para que el personaje las ejecute (Abrir, Hablar, Usar, Tirar) y luego escoger sobre que objeto del escenario ejecutará la opción. Ejemplos: Maniac Mansion , Clock Tower, The Secret of Monkey Island. *'Aventura en primera persona': En este tipo de aventura gráfica el jugador tiene una perspectiva en primera persona del mundo a explorar, se caracterizan generalmente por una forma de juego muy abierta y libre en donde no hay enemigos o peligros inmediatos. *Ejemplos: Myst, Atlantis: The Lost Tales, Metroid Prime. Video interactivo Este es un género de videojuegos que comenzó a surgir con la tecnología de grabación de datos en laserdics y CDs y que permitía por primera vez mostrar videos extensos en tiempo real. Este tipo de juegos son siempre de jugabilidad muy limitada; el jugador ve una película y cada tanto se le presentan opciones o en algunos casos debe presionar botones en el momento indicado, dependiendo de lo que escogió se mostrará una nueva escena en donde sigue jugando o pierde. Ejemplos: Dragon's Lair, Brain Dead 13, Space Ace. Cave Adventure.png|Aventura conversacional Doukyusei.png|Novela visual Monkey Island.png|Aventura gráfica Dragon's Lair.png|Video interactivo Juegos de rol Popularmente conocidos como RPG, este género está basado en los juegos de rol de mesa. Por lo general, el jugador inicia una partida en la que escoge un equipo de personajes, cada uno con sus propias características y habilidades, expresadas en forma de datos estadísticos (salud, magia, ataque, defensa, sabiduría). El juego en general se divide en explorar pueblos, en donde el equipo puede abastacerse y comprar distintos objetos; y en explorar mazmorras o calabozos, que son escenarios laberínticos repletos de enemigos en donde los personajes combaten para ganar experiencia y dinero y así se van fortaleciendo. :Principales subgéneros: *'RPG occidental': Este es el subgénero mas clásico de juegos de rol. Se caracterizan por una forma de juego no lineal basada en la exploración e interacción con personajes y el uso de numerosas estadísticas para determinar las capacidades de cada personaje. En estos juegos el jugador puede crear su grupo de personajes a gusto y el objetivo se basa en cumplir distintas misiones que incluyen ingresar en mazmorras laberínticas repletas de monstruos. Es muy común que los más antiguos usen una perspectiva en primera persona. Ejemplos: Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord, Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei, Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Eye of the Beholder. *'RPG japonés': Este tipo de RPGs se caracterizan por el predominio de una historia muy elaborada que define el rumbo a seguir. El trancurso del juego normalmente se centra en un protagonista que comienza siendo muy débil, pero que se va fortaleciendo y va sumando compañeros a lo largo de la aventura. Los personajes a controlar están predefinidos y cada uno juega un papel en la historia, apareciendo en distintos tramos del juego. Tradicionalmente utilizan un sistema de combate por turnos. Ejemplos: Dragon Quest, Final Fantasy, Chrono Trigger, Earthbound. *'Roguelike': Los videojuegos Roguelike son juegos tradicionalmente de ordenador, ambientados en mazmorras bidimensionales, en su mayoría con texto simple o "gráficos" ASCII, aunque el suceso de este género llevo a la creación de juegos de consola con gráficos mas convencionales. Los juegos roguelike se caracterizan por tener niveles de mazmorra generados de forma aleatoria, lo que les da una mayor variedad que los videojuegos en que siempre aparecen los mismos niveles. Muchos de ellos tienen algunos niveles estáticos, que suelen ser niveles especiales o un nivel único (como puede serlo el nivel situado por encima de las mazmorras). Ejemplos: Rogue, NetHack, Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Azul, DoomRL. *'RPG táctico': Muy similares en diseño a los RPGs japoneses, su principal característica es su sistema de batalla, que combina elementos típicos de los RPGs con la estrategia. El jugador controla a un equipo muy numeroso de personajes, cada uno con habilidades y atributos particulares y debe moverlos por turnos en un campo de batalla repleto de enemigos, usando las tácticas y formaciones que considere favorables. Ejemplos: Shining Force, Fire Emblem, Super Robot Taisen, Front Mission. *'RPG de acción': Esta clase de videojuegos presentan todos los elementos típicos de los RPGs, con la gran diferencia de que cambian el sistema de combates por turnos por un combate en tiempo real en donde el jugador tiene control total sobre su personaje al luchar. Estos juegos suelen tener a un protagonista solitario aunque algunos incluyen compañeros controlados por el CPU o por un segundo jugador. Es muy común la presencia de elementos de videojuegos de plataformas y de ingenio. Ejemplos: '' Terranigma, Secret of Mana, ''Illusion of Gaia. Wizardry.png|RPG occidental FinalFantasyAdvance.png|RPG japonés Roguelike.png|Roguelike Shung Force battle.png|RPG táctico Secret f Mana.png|RPG de acción Aventura de acción Este género incluye a los videojuegos que combinan elementos propios de los juegos de aventura (exploración, resolver intrigas, interacción con el escenario y personajes) con elementos característicos de los videojuegos de acción (combate en tiempo real, corridas, saltos y destrezas físicas). Ejemplos: The Legend of Zelda, Devil May Cry, Star Fox Adventures. :Principales subgéneros: *'Plataformas de exploración': Este género presenta una combinación de elementos de juegos de plataformas con los de los juegos de aventura de acción. Se caracterizan el uso de escenarios más grandes, que se han de recorrer varias veces y en varias direcciones, una evolución continua de las habilidades del personaje y generalmente poseen un argumento y ambientación mucho más desarrolladas. Ejemplos: Metroid, Another World, Prince of Persia. * Sigilo: Este subgénero incluye a los videojuegos en los que predominan el sigilo y el avance táctico por sobre la confrontación directa. El jugador controla a un personaje que se ubica en un escenario con varios enemigos y debe cumplir una determinada misión tratando de no llamar la atención, de ser necesario debe eliminar al enemigo tomándolo por sorpresa y sin alertar a los demás. Son muy comunes los juegos de sigilo que combinan elementos de los videojuegos de disparos en tercera persona. Ejemplos: Metal Gear Solid, Hitman, Tenchu: Stealth Assassins, Splinter Cell. * Survival horror: Esta es una clase de videojuegos de aventura con una temática muy influenciada por el cine de terror. El jugador controla a un personaje que se ve inmerso en una situación dramática en la que es acechado por enemigos sobrenaturales y otros peligros. Este tipo de juegos se centra en la exploración y la resolución de problemas mediante objetos y pistas, el objetivo por lo general es escapar a salvo del escenario y rescatar a otros personajes. Ejemplos: Alone in the Dark, Resident Evil, Silent Hill. * Conducción por misiones: Este subgénero es un híbrido entre los videojuegos de carreras y los de aventura de acción. En ellos hay que conducir vehículos a lo largo de escenarios, pero en lugar de simplemente competir o llegar a la meta, hay que cumplir con misiones específicas que suelen involucrar situaciones de espionaje, persecuciones y conducir por zonas de alto riesgo. Ejemplos: Knight Rider: The Game, Driver, Midtown Madness.[http://www.uberscore.com/infos/mission-based-driving.htm Descripción del género Mission based driving en Uberscore.com] Consultado el 31/5/2011[http://www.gamespot.com/games.html?platform=5&category=Other+Driving+Games Juegos pertenecientes al género Mission based driving en GameSpot.com] Consultado el 31/5/2011 Aventura de acción.png|Aventura de acción (general) Prince of persia sands of time.png|Plataformas de exploración Tenchu wii.png|Sigilo Resident Evil 2.png|Survival horror Knight Rider 2 - captura10.jpg|Conducción por misiones Géneros basados en el ingenio y la coordinación Hay varios géneros de videojuegos que requieren de la destreza mental del jugador para cumplir con los objetivos requeridos y así poder ganar. Estos géneros explotan capacidades como los reflejos, la coordinación, la memoria y principalmente la capacidad de resolver problemas. Puzzle Conocidos también como videojuegos de lógica o de inteligencia. Este género incluye a los juegos en donde cada nivel se presenta como una situación problemática al jugador, que este debe resolver siguiendo las reglas impuestas mediante el uso de su razonamiento lógico. Estos juegos suelen tener un límite de tiempo que impide al jugador tardarse demasiado y también chances ilimitadas, puesto que el jugador suele perder una gran cantidad de veces antes de llegar a la solución. Ejemplos: Buscaminas, Picross, World of Goo, Adventures of Lolo, Shove It! The Warehouse Game. Puzzle de bloques Este tipo de puzzles son videojuegos derivados del Tetris, en donde hay que acomodar numerosos bloques para formar una secuencia determinada y así hacerlos desaparecer, el jugador tiene que hacerlo rápidamente para evitar que la pantalla se llene de bloques. A partir del lanzamiento de Puyo Puyo se hicieron muy populares los puzzles del tipo competitivo. Ejemplos: Tetris, Puyo Puyo, Klax, Panel de Pon, Columns. Didáctico Se incluye en el género didáctico o educativo a los videojuegos diseñados para fomentar el aprendizaje. Los mas comunes son los videojuegos dedicados para niños en edad preescolar y escolar que incluyen desafíos matemáticos o gramaticales, lecciones de historia y geografía, aunque también se encuentran videojuegos educativos para enseñar idiomas, ejercitar la mente o simular labores reales. Ejemplos: Mario is Missing, Captain Novolin, Math Blaster: Episode 1, EMIT Preguntas Esta clase de videojuegos está inspirado en los programas televisivos de concursos sobre preguntas y respuestas. Algunos juegos de preguntas son simples simuladores de estos concursos televisivos y el objetivo es responder preguntas antes que los rivales para sumar puntos y salir vencedor al terminar el programa. Otros presentan un argumento mas creativo en donde el jugador se sumerge en una historia en donde debe responder preguntas correctamente para poder seguir avanzando y llegar al final. Las preguntas por lo general contienen trivia sobre cultura general como historia, geografia, cine y televisión, deportes, celebridades, etcétera. Ejemplos: Jeopardy!, Capcom World 2, Quiz & Dragons, Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiirochi no Kiseki Musical Los videojuegos musicales se basan en la interacción del jugador con una pieza musical determinada. El objetivo comúnmente es seguir el ritmo de la música en tiempo real, representada en la pantalla por unos indicadores que muestran la secuencia de comandos que el jugador debe seguir con rigurosa precisión tratando de no cometer errores. Una caracterísica adicional de estois juegos es que muchos están diseñados para ser jugados con periféricos especiales como alfombras de baile o controles con forma de instrumentos musicales. Ejemplos: Dance Dance Revolution, Rock Band, Guitar Hero, Donkey Konga. Ejercicio Género que incluye a los videojuegos especialmente diseñados para que el usuario haga ejercicio físico como forma de juego. En el pasado, como los controles tradicionales no podían detectar el movimiento estos juegos eran lanzados junto con periféricos especiales, como alfombras y plataformas para detectar el trabajo de las piernas. Con el auge de las consolas con controles sensores de movimiento se hizo mas sencillo producir videojuegos que pudieran reconocer el ejercicio del jugador. Ejemplos: Power Pad, Exertris, Wii Fit, Zumba Fitness. Shoveit.png|Puzzle Tetris arena.jpg|Puzzle de bloques DK Jr Math.png|Didáctico jeopardy.gif|Preguntas Guitar Hero.png|Musical Wii Fit.png|Ejercicio Géneros basados en el pensamiento estratégico y la administración Los géneros de juegos de video denominados estratégicos y simuladores presentan una forma de juego en donde al jugador se le presenta una situación concreta en una realidad determinada, en donde su objetivo es administrar los recursos de que dispone para lograr un desarrollo progresivo de sus bienes. Estrategia Los videojuegos de estrategia son aquellos en donde la forma de juego requiere el uso de un pensamiento táctico y la planificación de acciones para alcanzar la victoria. Estos juegos suelen caracterizarse por dar una gran libertad al jugador para diseñar su camino a seguir. :Principales subgéneros: * Artillería: Juegos de combate en los que dos o más bandos de varias unidades se enfrentan disparando cañonazos y otros tipos de proyectiles. Se desarrollan por turnos en donde el jugador tiene un determinado tiempo para escoger a un blanco y tratar de apuntarle de forma correcta, se toma en consideración factores como el ángulo de disparo, la distancia y el viento antes de ejecutar un ataque. Ejemplos: Artillery, Worms, Scorched Earth. *'Estrategia por turnos': Estos juegos presentan a dos o mas bandos competidores, representando generalmente a naciones en conflicto. Algunos títulos presentan únicamente batallas en el campo de guerra en donde hay que vencer al enemigo. Mientras que otros son mucho mas complejos y permiten llevar a cabo varios aspectos del gobierno, incluyendo el conflicto militar, las negociaciones y alianzas con otros bandos y la administración económica. Tienen como objetivo la expansión del territorio. Ejemplos: Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Advance Wars, The Battle for Wesnoth. *'Estrategia en tiempo real': También llamados RTS, son juegos en donde la misión es controlar a un ejército de personajes en tiempo real y sin pausa para la toma de decisiones. Las misiones generalmente consisten en avanzar y expandir al ejército a lo largo de un territorio, tomando las bases enemigas y a la vez construyendo bases a modo de incrementar los recursos disponibles. El jugador debe estar atento a distintos hechos que ocurren al mismo tiempo y dar órdenes rápidas para superar las dificultades. Ejemplos: Dune, Command & Conquer, Warcraft, StarCraft. * Construcción de imperios: También conocidos como 4X, son juegos en los que el jugador toma el mando de un imperio, dando prioridad a los aspectos como la economía, diplomacia e investigación. Pueden tener toques de táctica militar aunque no a un nivel tan extendido como otros subgéneros de la estrategia. Pueden ser por turnos o en tiempo real. Ejemplos: Hearts of Iron, Empire Earth, Civilization. Artillería.png|Artillería Estrategia por turnos.png|Estrategia por turnos Estrategia en tiempo real.png|Estrategia en tiempo real Construcción de imperios.png|Construcción de imperios Simulación Este género agrupa a los juegos que simulan una realidad determinada que puede ser semejante a la vida real o presentar un mundo ficticio en donde el jugador interactúa con el entorno haciendo uso de recursos y bienes. :Principales subgéneros: * Construcción y administración: Juegos basados en la construcción de una propiedad y la administración económica de la misma. El desarrollo del juego se centra en el aspecto de la administración de los recursos y la construcción edilicia para mejorar o expandir la propiedad, teniendo como fin ganar clientes y dinero para continuar con el crecimiento. También hay juegos que permiten administrar una ciudad, controlando aspectos como la seguridad, la salud y la industria a medida que va creciendo el número de habitantes. Ejemplos:'' SimCity, Theme Park, Caesar.'' * Simulador de negocios: Género de estrategia que se centra en el manejo del dinero, dejando de lado la construcción. Este tipo de videojuegos simula el mundo de los negocios. El videojugador cuenta con un capital determinado y debe tratar de generar ganancias invirtiendo su capital sabiamente y negociando con los personajes del juego. Ejemplos: Aerobiz Supersonic, Railroad Tycoon, Capitalism. *'Simulador de oficio:' Este tipo de simuladores se asemeja a los juegos de negocios, pero tienen como objetivo el desempeño exitoso de la actividad por sobre la ganancia de dinero. La forma de juego se focaliza principalmente en el uso correcto de herramientas frente a distintas situaciones. Entre los simuladores de oficio se pueden encontrar videojuegos en donde el usuario asume el rol de granjero, médico o cocinero, entre otros. Ejemplos: Harvest Moon, Cooking Mama, Trauma Center. * Pesca: Un género que incluye a simuladores de la actividad de pesca deportiva. Se asemeja mucho a los simuladores de oficio aunque el aspecto administrativo es escaso y se concentra en la técnica del jugador y el éxito competitivo representado por la calidad los ejemplares capturados. Los juegos de pesca tratan siempre de ofrecer una experiencia realista permitiendo al jugador una gran libertad para escoger su equipo y navegar por los rios, simulan entre otras cosas las condiciones climáticas y el comportamiento de los peces. Ejemplos: The Black Bass, River King, The Blue Marlin * Manager deportivo: Los videojuegos de manager deportivo colocan al jugador al mando administrativo de un club o equipo deportivo, en estos juegos el jugador debe buscar el éxito deportivo de su equipo además de lograr ganancias y debe tomar decisiones en aspectos como la táctica deportiva, transferencia de jugadores y manejo de la economía. También existen juegos que se basan en el manejo de la carrera de un único deportista, teniendo que armar su calendario de entrenamiento y competencias. Ejemplos: Football Manager, Premier Manager, FIFA Manager. * Apuestas: También conocidos como juegos de azar. Los videojuegos de apuestas son aquellos en donde el jugador comienza con una suma de dinero reducida y debe lograr enriquecerse participando en el mundo de las apuestas y los juegos de azar. Dentro del género de apuestas, los mas comunes son los simuladores de casino, en donde hay la posibilidad de apostar y también de jugar en los distintos desafíos. En Japón también son muy populares los juegos de apuestas de carreras de caballos y deportes varios, en donde raramente hay participación del jugador dentro de la carrera en cuestión y solo se centran en la predicción. Ejemplos: Caesar's Palace, Casino Kid, Derby Stallion. * Simulador de vehículo: Este género agrupa a los distintos videojuegos que introducen al jugador en el control de un vehículo de la manera mas realista posible, incluyendo aspectos como el manejo, el mantenimiento, las limitaciones de la física, la maniobrabilidad. Los mas populares son los simuladores de vuelo, que permiten tener la experiencia real de controlar un avión de pasajeros o una nave de guerra, también son comunes los simuladores de trenes, vehículos militares y navales. Algunos simuladores además se basan en vehículos futuristas como naves espaciales y mechas. Los videojuegos que representan vehículos de carreras suelen incluirse en un género distinto (Carreras) porque en ellos prima la competitividad y la acción rápida por sobre la experiencia de manejo y el realismo. Ejemplos: Microsoft Flight Simulator, Train Simulator, Star Trek: The Next Generation: Advanced Holodeck Tutorial. * Simulador de vida: Este tipo de videojuegos simulan el cuidado y mantenimiento de seres vivos virtuales, estos pueden ser animales reales o fantásticos y también personas. El objetivo es garantizar el correcto desarrollo del ser que se está cuidando. Por ejemplo, los simuladores de mascotas requieren cuidar aspectos como la alimentación, el ejercicio y la felicidad. Los simuladores de personas son también agrupados en la categoría de "simuladores sociales", ya que incluyen aspectos de la vida cotidiana como el trabajo, los pasatiempos y las relaciones interpersonales. También existen los denominados "simuladores de dios", en donde el jugador puede crear y controlar el desarrollo de seres vivos y su hábitat en el rol de un ser omnipotente. Ejemplos: The Sims, Spore, Tamagotchi, Petz. Construcción y administración.png|Construcción y administración Simulador de negocios.png|Simulador de negocios Simulador de oficio.png|Simulador de oficio Pesca.png|Pesca Manager deportivo.png|Manager deportivo Apuestas.png|Apuestas Simulador de vehículo.png|Simulador de vehículo Simulador de vida.png|Simulador de vida Géneros adaptados de juegos, deportes y disciplinas reales Deportes Los videojuegos deportivos están basados o son una simulación virtual de las distintas disciplinas deportivas reales. :Principales subgéneros: *'Simulador de deportes:' Este subgénero incluye a todos los videojuegos que están basados en un deporte real. Los simuladores de deportes además se agrupan en subcategorías de modo que cada una representa a un deporte específico (fútbol, tenis, baloncesto, juegos olímpicos, etcétera.). Aunque la mayoría de los juegos representan a un único deporte, algunos se dedican a representar a varios deportes, aunque de manera mas sencilla. Se puede destacar además que algunos juegos deportivos se especializan en representar al deporte de la manera más realista posible, mientras que otros agregan elementos fantásticos y personajes sobrehumanos para aumentar la acción y la velocidad del juego. Ejemplos: Videojuegos de fútbol (International Superstar Soccer Deluxe, Pro Evolution Soccer, FIFA); Béisbol (R.B.I. Baseball, Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu); Tenis (Virtua Tennis, Mario Tennis); Golf (Everybody's Golf, Tiger Woods PGA Tour); Baloncesto (NBA Jam, NBA Live), Pool (Lunar Ball, Virtual Pool 64). *'Deportes de combate': Este subgénero de los juegos deportivos agrupa a los videojuegos que representan competencias deportivas de combate y/o artes marciales reales, se diferencian de los juegos de lucha porque los personajes están limitados por las leyes de la física, pudiendo utilizar solamente movimientos humanamente posibles y por el reglamento del deporte en cuestión. Los distintos deportes de combate que fueron adaptadas en videojuegos son: Boxeo (Punch-Out!!, Fight Night); Lucha libre (Saturday Night Slam Masters, Fire Pro Wrestling, WWF Super WrestleMania); Artes marciales mixtas (UFC 2009 Undisputed, EA Sports MMA); Judo (Brian Jacks Uchi Mata, Moero 7!! Juudou Warriors); Sumo (64 Oozumou, Tsuppari Oozumou), entre otros. *'Deportes ficticios:' Algunos videojuegos representan deportes totalmente inventados, inexistentes en la realidad, aunque siempre tienen como base a elementos o reglas de los deportes reales. Los juegos de deportes ficticios por lo general transcurren en mundos o situaciones fantásticas que les permite quebrar las reglas de la física que limitan a los deportes reales. Existen numerosas clases de deportes ficticios: Los deportes cómicos, que son básicamente una parodia caricaturesca de los deportes reales; los deportes mágicos, en donde elementos de la fantasía y lo sobrenatural forman parte del juego; los deportes virtuales, en donde los jugadores se "meten" en la computadora y compiten en un mundo de realidad virtual; y los deportes futuristas, en donde se utiliza la tecnología y elementos mecánicos para mejorar al deporte y hacerlo más violento y emocionante. Ejemplos: (Speedball, Kirby's Dream Course, Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup). Simulador de deportes.png|Simulador de deportes Deportes de combate.png|Deportes de combate Speedball captura 3.png|Deportes ficticios Carreras Los videojuegos de carreras son aquellos en donde el jugador controla a un personaje o vehículo que compite en una carrera contra otros vehículos a lo largo de una pista. :Principales subgéneros: *'Carreras estilo Arcade': Este es el género de carreras mas antiguo en donde el objetivo principal es mantenerse a salvo y evitar las colisiones. La mayoría de estos juegos incluyen un tiempo limitado en el que el jugador debe tratar de alcanzar la meta o punto intermedio, si no lo logra pierde automáticamente. Como variante hay juegos que utilizan combustible en lugar de tiempo y el jugador debe recoger contenedores durante la carrera para evitar que se agote. Ejemplos: Pole Postion, OutRun, Super Hang-On.[http://racesimcentral.com/simulation-racing-games/ Arcade Racing Games en http://RaceSimCentral.com] Consultado el 25/7/2012 *'Carreras deportivas': Este género es el que mejor representa a las competiciones reales de vehículos. El jugador debe competir en una pista contra varios corredores en igualdad de condiciones y tratar de llegar primero a la meta. Al igual que en los campeonatos de carreras, el objetivo es sumar puntos a lo largo de varios circuitos para lograr tener la mejor calificación al terminar el torneo y coronarse campeón. Existen numerosas subdivisiones de este género según el tipo de vehículos que compiten (Formula-1, rally, motos, jet ski). Muchos de estos videojuegos representan competiciones, pilotos, vehículos y pistas reales. También existen aquellos que presentan vehículos ficticios, como las carreras futuristas, en donde los vehículos son máquinas fantásticas que viajan a enormes velocidades en pistas con muchos peligros. Ejemplos: F1 Challenge, Top Gear, Need for Speed, F-Zero. *'Carreras de combate': Los videojuegos de carreras de combate también se basan en la competición de varios vehículos por llegar primero a la meta, aunque la mayor diferencia está en el agregado de armas o ítems que los competidores pueden usar para obtener ventaja, hacer trampa y atacar deliberadamente a un oponente. Los controles suelen ser mas simples que en los demás juegos de carreras de modo que los jugadores que reciben daño o chocan se puedan recuperar rápidamente. Muchos de estos videojuegos, principalmente los de carreras de karts, incluyen pistas fantásticas, llenas de trampas y obstáculos que aumentan considerablemente el grado de acción. Ejemplos: Road Rash, Super Mario Kart, Rock'n Roll Racing. Carreras estilo arcade.png|Carreras estilo Arcade Carreras de competición.png|Carreras deportivas Carreras de combate.png|Carreras de combate Juegos de mesa Los juegos de mesa o de tablero están directamente basados en los juegos de mesa reales. :Principales subgéneros: *'Juego de tablero': Los juegos de tablero son el tipo más tradicional de juego de mesa. Este tipo de juegos se caracterizan por jugarse sobre un tablero especial que presenta los dibujos de los casilleros en donde se colocan las fichas para jugar. Cada juego tiene sus propias reglas, está siempre diseñado para dos o más jugadores, y se desarrolla por turnos en donde cada jugador debe realizar un movimiento. Los más tradicionales suelen basarse puramente en la estrategia (ajedrez, shogi, reversi), mientras que los mas modernos suelen agregar elementos de azar como lanzar dados o sacar cartas para obtener algún beneficio o prenda. Ejemplos: Battle Chess, Mahjong, Monopoly *'Juego de la oca': Este es un tipo especial de juego de tablero que se basa en el tradicional juego de la oca, pero con el agregado de muchos elementos fantásticos propios de los videojuegos que no se pueden representar en la realidad. Están armados casi siempre para cuatro o más jugadores. El juego se lleva a cabo en un complejo tablero que representa un camino, dividido en numerosos casilleros. Todos los jugadores parten desde un mismo punto y deben lanzar uno o dos dados para determinar cuantos casilleros pueden avanzar, es común que por caer en algún casillero determinado el jugador reciba un premio o un castigo, el objetivo es siempre tratar de llegar a la meta, que es el casillero final. Es también muy común el agregado de minijuegos que se activan al caer en determinados casilleros. Ejemplos: Kiteretsu Daihyakka: Choujikuu Sugoroku, Momotaro Dentetsu, Mario Party. *'Juego de naipes': Este tipo de juegos son casi siempre adaptaciones de juegos de naipes o cartas reales. Los juegos de naipes se caracterizan por jugarse siempre con una baraja con una cantidad invariable de naipes y que son mezcladas antes de jugar de modo que las cartas que reciba cada jugador dependan puramente del azar. La mayoría de los videojuegos están basados en los juegos de la baraja inglesa, debido a que esta es la más extendida a nivel mundial por los casinos. Los juegos de naipes competitivos están muy ligados con el mundo de las apuestas y los casinos, y resulta muy común que estén integrados con los videojuegos de apuestas. Ejemplos: World Series of Poker Pro Challenge, Johnny Midnight BlackJack, Solitario, Carta Blanca. *'Juego de cartas coleccionables': Estos son un tipo especial de juego de cartas, con elementos de los juegos de rol, en donde los jugadores usan las cartas para representar una batalla entre personajes. Se caracteriza porque cada carta es única y tiene sus propias características, función y efecto dentro del juego, que lleva escrita sobre la misma. Cada juego de cartas collecionables utiliza su propia baraja, en donde el jugador puede confeccionar y escoger su propio mazo para utilizar en cada partida. Ejemplos: Pokemon Trading Card Game, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Duel Masters. Juego de tablero.png|Juego de tablero Kiteretsu Daihyakka SNES tablero2.png|Juego de la oca Juego de naipes.png|Juego de naipes Juego de cartas coleccionables.png|Juego de cartas coleccionables Juegos mecánicos * Pinball: Estos videojuegos están basados en las máquinas de Pinball que se solían encontrar en los salones recreativos. Algunos pinball tratan de ser lo más realista posible, simulando la física y los elementos reales de la máquina. Por el contrario, otros videojuegos dejan de lado el realismo para crear pinballs fantásticos agregando elementos como enemigos, poderes, portales y minijuegos. En los juegos de Pinball el objetivo es siempre sumar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles. Ejemplos: Pinball, Sonic Spinball, Dragon's Revenge * Pachinko: Los videojuegos de este género representan las máquinas de juego japonesas llamadas Pachinko. Las máquinas son similares a un Pinball, con la diferencia de que no hay paletas, la máquina se encarga de lanzar desde lo alto una gran cantidad de bolitas que van cayendo y golpeando los distintos topes a su paso, el jugador sólo puede ajustar la potencia del disparo y debe tratar de que las bolitas caigan en las zonas afortunadas para ganar mas bolitas que luego se canjean por premios. Ejemplos: Pachinko Sexy Reaction, Super Pachinko Taisen, Pachinko Kuunyan. Pinball.png|Pinball BSKirbyPachinko.png|Pachinko Videojuegos que incluyen varios géneros distintos *'Minijuegos': Hay ciertos videojuegos que están conformados por un conjunto de varios juegos distintos conocidos como minijuegos y que suelen ser mas sencillos que un juego normal. Los minijuegos pueden pertenecer a cualquier género, pero por lo general son de los géneros de acción mas sencillos y rápidos de asimilar. Ejemplos: Action 52 , WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, Three Wonders, Wii Sports. *'Recopilación': Se llama recopilación a la publicación de dos o mas juegos que originalmente se comercializaron por separado dentro de un mismo título. Los juegos de recopilación normalmente incluyen videojuegos de generaciones anteriores que, por resultar anticuados, se incluyen varios en un mismo paquete para resultar comercialmente mas atractivos. También se suelen comercializar packs de juegos de la misma generación que antes se vendían por separado, a modo de oferta. Estos son conocidos como "2 en 1" o "3 en 1" según la cantidad. Géneros de no videojuegos Estos géneros incluyen a determinados tipos de software interactivo lanzados para consolas de videojuegos sin ser juegos realmente. *'Creación artística': Género que incluye a las aplicaciones que permiten al jugador crear algún tipo de arte, como ser dibujar, colorear, crear animaciones, componer música. Ejemplos: Mario Paint, Sid Meier's C.P.U. Bach, Tiny Toon Adventures: Cartoon Workshop. *'Horóscopo': Algunos juegos están diseñados únicamente para presentar el horóscopo del personaje basándose en la astrología, incluyendo una presentación y menúes muy parecidos a los de un videojuego. Ejemplos: '89 Dennou Kyuusei Uranai, Taboo: The Sixth Sense, Ai Sensei no Oshiete: Watashi no Hoshi. *'Video': En este género se incluyen a títulos publicados especialmente para consolas de videojuegos, conteniendo solamente videos para reproducir, sin ningún tipo de interacción del usuario. Ejemplos: Pokemon: Johto Photo Finish: Game Boy Advance Video, Sonic X: Game Boy Advance Video Volume 1, Valis Visual Collection. *'Aplicación': Utilidades especialmente creadas para la recreación, la administración de videojuegos, de videoconsolas o algún otro tipo de actividad. Ejemplos: 3DO Game Guru, Pokemon Box: Ruby and Sapphire, Mario Calculator Véase tambien * Videojuego * Clasificación de videojuegos Referencias Enlaces externos * Artículo en Wikipedia Categoría:Géneros de videojuegos Categoría:Glosario